Songs & Secrets
by slythermaine
Summary: My name's Ally and music is my life. I write songs to express what I feel. Too bad I hate performing on stage. I wish I have the courage to sing in front of everyone. I wish I have the courage to say what I really feel. ((Sorry I suck at making summaries, original songs are included))
1. Chapter 1

It's summer and guess what? I'm here working at Sonic Boom cause mom and dad went on a 1 week trip. Nice! A good way to spend my summer…no! I'm just 16 I should be hanging out with my friends not working here. But there's nothing I can do. 1. I'm the only one my dad trusts to look after the shop. 2. I have no friends. Well except for Trish, Dez and Austin.

"Hey Ally!" A familiar voice greeted. Speak of the devil it's Austin and Dez. "Hey Austin." I smiled.

"So ready to work on a new song?" He asked. Okay you guys are probably wondering what song blabla. You see my friend here is not just a guy named Austin he's Austin Moon. Yes THE Austin Moon. And I am his song writer. But I wish I can also be his girlfriend.

….I did not say anything.

"I really want to write another song but no one will look after the shop." I explained to him and he just smiled. Someone catch me.

"That's easy." He replied. "Dez can you look after the shop while Ally and I work on a new song?"

"Let me think… no" Dez replied.

"But Dez no song means no video." Austin said as he put his arm on Dez's shoulders.

"Oh well then fine! Go on write a new song up you go!"

We were just about to go up when my friend Trish came in saying… "Guess who got a job at the pizza parlor?!"

"Hey Trish." I greeted her. "What brings you here?"

"Well I came here because I have news for you guys."

"So what's the news?" Austin asked.

"I forgot."

"Great!" Dez commented. Ah here we go again. A fight between Dez and Trish is just around the corner… trust me.

"Shut up!" Trish told Dez. "Oh yeah I remember! My cousin will be here for a vacation. She'll arrive around 6."

"Great we'll have another Trish!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Trish asked Dez.

"Come on" Austin told me. "Let's go up before things become messy…"


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm working on a new song." I told Austin. "I'm not sure if you'll like it though."

"Will you sing it for me?" He asked with a smile on his face that can make you melt.

You're the sun that lights my day  
The star that shines so bright at night  
You're the song I always sing  
The music in my mind

It's you, it's you, it's you…

You're the on for me  
The one I've been dreaming of  
You're the one for me  
The one I'm wishing for  
You are… My love  
Oh you are the one for me….

"Wow Ally it's amazing!"

"Thanks Austin I thought you wouldn't like it cause it doesn't sound like you."

"Well it doesn't really sound like me but I think it would be better if you sing it with me."

Sing it with him? No way I'm going to sing with him. "Austin you know I hate performing in front of everyone."

"It's time to face your fear Ally." Maybe he's right maybe it's time to face my fear. "Come on Ally it would be fun."

"Fine" I agreed. "I'll joing you in this song."

"Yey!" Austin cheered and pulled me in a hug. "This is something you wll not regret Ally."

I can stay in his arms forever but of course there's always a cockblock.

"Hey guys!" Dex greeted as he entered.

"Dez what are you doing here?" I asked him. "Who's looking after the shop?"

"No one."

"Dez I'm so going to kill you!"

"Don't worry Ally." He said as he rubbed my shoulders trying to calm me down. "I left a note there."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I left a note saying they can take anything they want."

"YOU WHAT?!" Austin and I asked at the same time.

"Dez how could you give everything for free?!" Austin asked Dez. It's obvious even Austin is not happy with what his best friend did.

"Whatever I'm going down." I told them.

Luckily no one took anything yet….


	3. Chapter 3

We're currently waiting for Trish's cousin. I can't wait to see her! I wonder what she's like… "Trish tell us something about your cousin."

"Amy… well we're close-"

"It means they have the same personality watch out another Trish alert!" Dez interrupted.

"Actually Dez you might regret saying those." Trish told him. "Amy and I we're close but we're different. She's more talented in fact she reminds me of Ally she can sing, she writes her own music their only difference is that she can dance." Everyone laughed when Trish said the last part. I know I can't dance no need to shove it in my face.

"Ouch Trish!"

"Aww it's okay Ally." Austin comforted me. Someone help me. Ugh why do I have to fall for someone like him? He's my best friend my partner.

"Hello?" A small voice coming from door said.

"AMY!" Trish squeaked and ran to her cousin Amy. Wow. Amy is one fit girl. Long dark wavy hair, tan skin, brown eyes, I'll go lesbo for her. Kidding I won't but she's really pretty.

"Uhm who are they?" She asked Trish.

"Amy meet Team Austin!" She told her cousin with a very proud tone. "Dez the annoying cameraman."

"Aww Trish you're so sweet." Dez commented but Trish ignored him. Here we go again.

"This is Ally my bestest friend she's the song writer." I took her hand and gave it a small shake. "And this is Austin Moon."

"Hi" Amy said as Austin took her hand. Was I jealous? No! But now I am… you know why?! Instead of a handshake Austin kissed her hand! He freaking kissed Amy's hand!

"I'm Austin."

"Amy, I'm a big fan of yours and also Ally's songs." Oh wow she recognized me. That's good at least she knows I'm the one behind Austin's songs.

"So Amy Trish told us you're also a song writer… mind giving us a few demo?" I asked. Okay I don't know why I did that but I feel like challenging her.

"I don't know I mean it's embarrassing."

"Come on don't be shy." Austin told her. "It' alright no one will judge you."

I need you  
By my side  
Promise you won't go away

The two of us  
Versus the world  
You know I can't do it without you…

"Awesome!" Austin complimented her. "I think you should write a song with Ally."

"Yes you should!" Trish smiled at her then to me.

Awkward. I feel awkward. I don't even know why.


End file.
